


Love Is Blind - Wedded bliss

by DreamDrop



Series: Love Is Blind [5]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: F/M, Flirting, It goes exactly like planned, Laurent meets Damen's work colleagues, M/M, Married Life, Secret Relationship, Well not really, but also not really not really, just read it if you want to know more, or at least like Laurent planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop
Summary: Hello dear readers, I felt inspired to write this little one shot. I hope you enjoy it. Best wishes! Stay safe and healthy. Love to all of you.
Relationships: Auguste/Jokaste (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Love Is Blind [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671760
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Love Is Blind - Wedded bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, I felt inspired to write this little one shot. I hope you enjoy it. Best wishes! Stay safe and healthy. Love to all of you.

"Captain? There is someone at the door who wants to talk to you."  
Damen looked up from his computer, where he filled out the latest statistic report. He knew he had no meetings that day and he didn't wait for someone. It was near lunchtime, so it was unusual that someone wanted to see him. "Who is it?" 

"He said his name is Laurent. No surname provided. He was exceptionally stubborn. He looks like a lawyer, if you judge by his clothes, however he could be a model. I've never seen an Omega like him."

It dawned on Damen who that guest was. He grinned brightly. "Let him in."  
Detective Montgomery looked surprised, but did as he was told. He was one of the calmer detectives and Damen was relieved that it was Montgomery and not Girios who saw Laurent. 

Montgomery came back with Laurent in tow. The blond man looked stern, serious and very businesslike. Damen stood. "Thank you for bringing him, Montgomery, you can leave."

The Alpha Detective looked Laurent up and down once again. A glint in his eyes that Damen really didn't like. His rational side understood why people, and Alphas in particular, watched Laurent with desire. His own Alpha didn't like it in the least.

"Captain d'Arles." Laurent shook his hand, a slow smirk spreading on his lips. "I heard you got married?"

If that was how Laurent wanted to play it, who was Damen to deny him this pleasure. He watched Montgomery leave but the detective let the door stand open. Not subtle at all. 

He smiled back and answered, "I did. My honeymoon ended last week."  
Laurent studied him for a moment. "A pity. Your Omega must miss you very much."  
"Believe me, I miss him more." Damen directed Laurent to sit in one of the comfortable chairs before his desk. 

"How can I help you?"  
"You see, I got a case that concerns your precinct and I thought I would come personally to inform you about the next steps."

"Before we dive further into the details, do I need to notify the prosecutor?"  
Laurent grinned wickedly. "No. I don't think he will be needed."  
Damen leaned back, grinning too. "Good to know. I prefer it if we can handle it privately."

"Me too. What a coincidence." Laurent leaned forward. His blue eyes twinkling. Damen could see Girios and du Pond both starring into his office from their desks. He leaned forward too. "You know that half of the precinct is watching us, don't you?"

"Only half? I need to step up my game." Laurent reached out and traced his fingers over Damen's palm.  
The Alpha let him and asked, "what is the case about?"

"Nothing major. Someone wanted to sue a detective Girios for talking like an idiot. It was not formulated like that but I will come to an arrangement with the prosecutor. These cases happen all the time."

"And why did they come to you?"  
"I might have taken a recent interest in cases like that." Laurent's fingertips wandered up to the scent gland in Damen's wrist. 

"Really?"  
"Yes. I heard that there was a truly attractive Captain involved and I was curious.

"And?"  
"I was not disappointed. Unfortunately he's married."  
"But are you not married too, Mr. d'Arles?" 

Damen leaned in close and took a whiff of Laurent's scent. He smelled delicious. God, he wanted to drag him over the table into a kiss. If he was honest, he wanted to fuck him on said table.

"I don't think he would mind."  
"I think he would mind very much. Alphas can be rather possessive." 

Laurent's pupils dilated, his breathing speed up and Damen had to lean back again. His husband straightened up too and then started talking about the case. 

Half an hour later, he stood and took his leave. He shook Damen's hand again and the Alpha felt as if he might burst from arousal. Laurent's eyes promised him a sweet welcome once he got home. 

As soon as Laurent was out of the precinct, Damen's desk was swarmed by his detectives.

"Captain d'Arles, what or better who was that?" Girios sounded like an exited child.  
"That was a lawyer who will sue us because you apparently talked like an idiot to one of the perps you brought in."

Girios groaned. "Come on, he was being stupid and I told him as much."  
"You shouldn't tell that anyone. You should think it and keep your mouth shut."

Du Pond looked not very pleased. She directed a stern face to her Captain and scolded, "Didn't you just return from your honeymoon? I don't think your husband would like to see you flirting with some lawyer."

"Did you see said lawyer? I couldn't fault anyone who wanted to fuck him," Girios said with a dramatic sway. Du Pond smacked him over the head. "See? You are like a teenager. Appearance and sex aren't everything."

"You are absolutely right." His sergeant, Lydos, joined the discussion. Lydos was married for almost ten years and had two children with his alpha wife. "Captain, you don't really consider cheating on your husband after only some months of marriage?"

Damen felt the anger bubble up in him. It was irrational. His team didn't know that the lawyer and his husband were one and the same person but even the suggestion, that he might cheat on Laurent was too much for him. "Never. What do you think of me? Get back to work. We don't discuss my private life here."

"But Captain, you don't talk about your husband at all."  
"I know. That's on purpose. You will meet him soon enough."

They played this game for some more months, until du Pond exploded. She went into Damen's office, closed the door and shut the blinders. "You need to stop. The thing with this lawyer can't go on. With all due respect, Captain, your behavior is inacceptable and I can't look on anymore."

Damen smiled. He knew that Jeanne would be the first one to address the situation. "Please sit down."  
"No, thank you. I prefer to stand." She crossed her arms before her chest and stared him down. 

"I really need you to sit before I tell you everything."  
Reluctantly she lowered herself into one of the chairs. She still looked very angry.  
"You might remember that I took part in this reality TV experiment?"  
"I do. Love is blind or some bullshit like that. I still don't understand why you did that."

"Well, as I can tell you, love is truly blind. I met my husband there. For the shows purpose, we can't make our relationship public until the show is aired."  
Now she looked confused. "And what has that to do with this situation?"

"First, I need you to promise me to not talk about what I am going to tell you now."  
"I promise. Now tell me."

"My husband is a lawyer. He is from the north, as you can imagine with a name like that. He is an Omega, we are bonded and I would never look at anyone else." He could practically see her brain piecing everything together. 

A gasp left her mouth.  
"The lawyer is your husband?!" she exclaimed. Damen nodded. "Yes."

"I am so sorry, Captain. I should have known that you would not cheat on your husband. I just… I never thought you two were married."

"No harm was done. I am rather happy that you come to his defenses so readily. Laurent deserves to be treated with all the courtesy in the world." Damen knew he was being sappy, but finally he could tell someone how much he loved his husband.

"Do you have a picture of your wedding? You must have looked fabulous together."  
He smiled and indulged her. All the wedding photos were saved on his phone in a private folder. Laurent looked a little pale, but if one didn't know him, it wasn't noticeable. 

Damen showed her one of his favorite photos, where they could be seen together with Jokaste and Auguste. All four of them smiling into the camera. "Wow. Wow, Captain. Who are all these people?"

"Well, that's Laurent, you already know him, then his brother, Auguste and his wife, Jokaste. They also got married after the TV experiment. The brothers are very close. They insisted on attending each other's wedding."

She smiled and nodded. "I promise to watch the show. I wouldn't have watched it otherwise but I want to see the two of you getting together."  
"It is rather sweet."

"I can only imagine. Will he be here next week too?"  
Damen nodded, a sappy grin on his face when he thought about the regular visits he got in his office.

A year after his first visit, Laurent was a regular guest at the precinct. His detectives didn't even bat an eyelash anymore when he strolled into their office. They even liked him, somewhat. He was a lawyer and that was a big handicap where they were concerned, but otherwise he was an 'okay guy', as Montgomery liked to call him.

Girios stopped hitting on him when Laurent showed him his wedding ring and explained that he had no interest at all.  
He got along quite well with Jeanne, after she apologized to him and he was so surprised, that she started laughing. 

Soon the show would air and Damen could kiss Laurent as much as he wanted.  
He loved living with the Omega, he loved every single thing about their marriage. Even the things that drove him crazy. Like Laurent placing his dishes all over the place.

After the first episodes aired, Laurent shrugged his shoulder. "I am just happy they didn't decide to paint me like the villain."

"No. They decided that our relationship would be the lovestory of the century." Damen was so happy he almost exploded. They had included most of his talks with Laurent and it was almost sickly sweet. 

They decided to watch one episode per night. Laurent insisted that he couldn't bear to watch himself on TV for longer.

The next day Jeanne came into his office and squealed like a little kid. "This is the seriously the cutest thing I ever saw. I can't wait for tonight. I only had time for one episode."

Damen laughed and waved her away. For the next three weeks the episodes were released.

Laurent grimaced every time they watched one again. 

"Not fond of the memories?", Auguste asked when they watched the wedding episode together.  
"Well, not really. I felt as if I would freeze and burn at the same time."

Damen brushed a finger against the bonding bite on Laurent's neck. He still couldn't stop looking at it or touching it. 

Jokaste smiled. "Did Auguste already tell you?", she asked Laurent.  
"Tell me what?"  
"We want a baby."

"What? Really?" Laurent was on his feet in a second.  
"Yes." Auguste grinned.  
"Wow. I'm going to be a godfather. Damen, can you believe it?"

Jokaste laughed with her head thrown back. "I am not even pregnant yet, Laurent."  
"We'll then you better get out of here and start trying." Laurent hugged them both and Damen followed his example. 

He was very happy for his two friends. Laughing Jokaste and Auguste took their leave to follow Laurent's suggestion, as Auguste told them with a wink.  
Laurent turned to Damen. "I know we don't want a baby yet, but we could start practicing."

"Right now?"  
"Why not? More practice never hurts." They practiced for a long time that evening. Not that either of them minded.

When Laurent came to visit the precinct the next time, Jeanne hugged him tightly.  
"Congratulations again." 

He smiled and patted her back. She let go of him and motioned for Damen's office. "He will be back in some minutes. He told me you could wait for him there."  
"No need." Laurent motioned for the door and Damen stepped into the office in that moment. 

A bright smile lit up his face and he strode over to them. With a smile, he greeted Jeanne, then he drew Laurent close to his chest and kissed him passionately. 

Laurent smiled into the kiss and went pliant in the arms of his husband. The result was shocked silence except for Jeanne, who squealed and Ade, another detective, who clapped. 

"I couldn't stand watching you two anymore", he announced, stood and shook Laurent's and Damen's hands. "Congratulations to you both. The show got boring pretty fast, in my opinion, but I watched until the end to see more of you two. Very cute."

"Thank you." Damen smiled brightly at the other detectives. "May I introduce? Laurent d'Arles, my husband and bondmate."  
Girios gaped. "What? You two are married?"

"Yes."  
"To each other?" He sounded so unbelieving, Damen burst into laughter.  
"Yes. To each other.

"And how come you two did know?" He pointed an accusing finger at Jeanne and Ade. Both of them shrugging. "There is this TV show on Netflix. Love is blind. They met there."

Girios eyed his laptop and Damen sighed. "No, detective, it won't count as research if you watch the show now. You have open cases that need to be finished." A groan and, "Yes, Sir", was all they got in return. 

"I will take my leave now. In cases of emergency I have my phone with me."  
"Goodbye, and Girios, try to insult less people. Now I don't need any more cases as excuse to visit my husband," Laurent said, waved and followed Damen out of the door. 

They would take half a day off to just bask in the fact that finally, they could tell the world how happy they were.


End file.
